MIne now
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: Based on the chapter 12 of the manga, when Homurabi found Kengo *rape fic* please read and review if you can.


**Disclaimer**: Kaili Sorano owns Monochrome Factor, I own a cute dog plushie named kengo though, and he's soo kawaii

**Pairing:** Homurabi/Kengo

**Rating:** T

**Show:** Monochrome Factor

**Warnings**: Language, Rape, Abuse

**A/N**: if youguys read the manga, this story is based on the chapter 12, when Homurabi found our dear kengo-chan (in the anime it was Nanaya who did this to our dear kengo)

**First rape fic, and I think I suck at it. *cries***

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Kengo froze as a silhouette of a man formed in the blinding light that suddenly appeared before him_. Shit_, he thought, if this was a kokuchi, how the hell was he going to fight it on his own?

The light started to fade and at the same time the figure inside it became more and more clear. He didn't know if his legs couldn't move in fear of what was coming, or because of the fact that he was already beaten up by this time…maybe it was a mixture of both, he couldn't really tell. He could only watch the light in awe.

Soon enough the light faded, and a man was in it, he looked around and spotted the blonde boy on the floor, and a smile dawned on his lips…"You…you can see me can't you?" he said with a deep rumbling voice.

Kengo couldn't speak in shock; fear was pumping in his veins. He didn't know who the man who suddenly materialized in front of him was, but he didn't like this, not one bit.

Homurabi made his slow and gentle descend his eyes still on the man on the pavement. "Really, this side doesn't suit me…the putrid smell of air, the piercing light of the heavens…everything" his shoes touched the floor. "It all causes me displeasure… don't you agree?" his smile still fixed on the boy "Hmnn, boy?"

Kengo gulped, this…being, whoever or whatever he was, was talking to him! What the hell should he do? Akira wasn't there to help, well, he never really seemed to care about him, Shirogane only stuck to Akira and Aya…well, why would she even help him? Kengo was all alone right now, with a powerful person in front of him…he couldn't move in fear.

Seeing his expression the man's grin grew wider. "Heh…" he said "You can't answer? I suppose it can't be helped…Actually, the fact that you have not been reduced to foaming at the mouth and Babbling like an idiot in my presence is somewhat of a miracle…" his eyes made contact with that of the human boy.

"I praise your strength of mind"

Kengo's mind raced. "I…I don't know who this guys is…but I can feel he's dangerous! He…He can't be human at all!" he told himself, instincts telling him what to do. "I've gotta run! I've gotta get out of here!" adrenaline filled his vein as he was able to push himself off the ground and run as far as he could.

But Homurabi wasn't going to let him go anywhere…the king found the human boy interesting, which was saying something because it was rare for him to find anything worthy of his attention.

Black shadows appeared under Kengo, pinning his legs together, sending him crashing to the ground as more shadows appeared and binded him completely. "Aah! W-What the hell?!" he struggled to free himself "Let me go! Let me go or else!" he snapped at the long haired man.

Homurabi walked towards him casually, his interest in the young man growing with each step. "It is an instinct for weak animals to bare their fangs when overcome by fear…keeping that in mind, I will make a special exception and forgive your impoliteness…" he said.

He stopped right in front of the blonde human. "My name is Homurabi…I am the king of the shadow world."

"S-Shadow world?" Kengo thought then it hit him, his eyes widened in more fear "N-No way!" he gasped, "y-You were the one Shirogane-san was talking about?!"

"Oh, you know Shirogane?" he smiled, an odd smirk that held another meaning…what was it he couldn't tell. But Kengo knew it can't be good.

All of a sudden Homurabi grabbed him by the neck and pulled him forward, choking him by narrowing of his air pipe. "If that's so…that could make you useful to me…" he whispered in his ear, sending the younger boy a weird feeling rising up the pit of his stomach.

Kengo knew this was it, he didn't know what the man called Homurabi would do, maybe he would kill him to send a message to Shirogane and the others, maybe he'll fuse him with a kokuchi and make him kill his own friends, endless possibilities filled his mind as he held his breath as Homurabi went closer, waiting what he was going to do to him.

Then Kengo gave a sudden yelp, when all of a sudden a hot tongue was tracing the crevices of his ear, then biting into it experiencedly. "W-What the h-hell?" he stuttered, feeling his face burn.

Homurabi nibbled on his ear, seemingly enjoying himself. The dark shadows prevented him from moving, he couldn't get away, and the man had his life in his hands…literally. He gasped when the taller man's free hand started to move…down to his shirt, he couldn't believe what was happening, he almost jumped out of his skin when he slipped his hand underneath his shirt.

"S-Stop…" he gasped, with these feeble attempts to get away. "D-Don't…please…"

the hand holding his neck was removed, but he didn't fell to the ground, instead, the dark shadows held him firmly in place as the hand that was there seconds ago went to grasp a handful of his bright blonde hair, at first the shock made him numb, but a second later he hissed in pain.

Homurabi chuckled lightly, letting go of his ear, which has turned into a red color from all his lavishing, he took a second and watched his face, a malicious grin in his own.

Kengo shifted uncomfortably, then gasped as the hand inside his shirt found his right nipple, circling it with his finger, drowning him in weird sensation he didn't understand "s-Stop…W-What are you d-doing?" he wriggled, hoping to make the hand stop its action, but he didn't, but pinched them harder, the boy closed his eyes, feeling his breath become ragged.

The king licked his lips, the expression the boy was making was enough to turn him on… but he won't take him yet…Homurabi had always been sadistic, he preferred breaking his toys, it made him feel in total control…and this human was no exception to that. "Behave yourself boy, you will make this king's descend to your world a worthwhile one…"

"N-No…" his grin became wider when he heard the boy plead… "Please…"

At the same time Homurabi took the boy's mouth as his own. Powerful, harsh, and dominating was the kiss, like the person forcing his way inside Kengo's mouth. The boy was stubbornly refusing to open his mouth for him, but he knew just how to get this dog to obey…the hand that settled in the boy's hair moved down, finally reached its destination and cupped his ass. Kengo gasped, and Homurabi took the opportunity and kissed him fully, Kengo was too stunned to even react to the tongue that entered his mouth, playing with his own, saliva slowly trickled down the human's chin… homurabi could've made the kissed lasted longer, but he knew that the boy had no such lung capacity, and he paused, looked like he did just at the right time too, because kengo was gasping for air when they broke apart.

The kiss was just a start, now that Homurabi had a taste of him, he was set on taking the whole of the boy. He licked his lips once more and landed another predatory gaze on him.

"W-Why?" Kengo choked out, "Why are you d-doing this to m-me?"

"You think too highly of yourself human..."the king replied. "This is nothing but a simple way to pass my time..."

He fell into silence once more and he stared into those human eyes. ""Now be quiet and you might even be able to enjoy yourself..."he said softly. Unable to wait another minute to have a taste of the boy in his mouth, he covered the boy's lips again with his own.

_Shit_, Kengo's mind was screaming, his mind was telling him to scream at the man, tell him to stop, but his body...hell his body wasn't listening to him! He felt scared, scared not only what the man was doing to him, but the way his body was reacting to it, he was new to it and he didn't like it...but his body was giving the opposite impression...

"N-No..p-please..."he gasped, in between homurabi's aggressive mouth attacks. "Ï...I don't..."

The shadow world's king seemed to take on his dilemma and let out a small chuckle, if he wasn't so scared, Kengo would've thought the man had a nice enough laugh..."I can see why you are acting this way, well, let me assure you that I will make you come..."he said and dove towards his neck, doing the same treatment as he did with his ear moments ago. Kengo gasped loudly.

Homurabi traced his neck with kisses and bites, down until he reached his clavicle, the boy didn't even realized that the man had already rolled his shirt upward until the man's mouth caressed his chest, he groaned and gasped at the same time.

"Oh God, w-what the hell a-are you doing? P-Please...S-Stop..."

But instead of stopping, his cries only spurred the man to go on, his other free hand moved again, this time into regions more delicate, and finally cupped his member, making the boy cry out.

Fighting against the bonds violently, Kengo used all of his strength to free himself, and as a result, was left with deep impressions on his wrist and whole body, some of those impressions were starting to bleed, Homurabi frowned at his actions and decided that it would be quite troublesome if the human can move. So he smiled and whispered a few chosen words, only waiting for a few seconds before his power would take effect.

A second later, quite expectantly, kengo stopped moving at once, his body wouldn't move even though he was struggling to do it. He couldn't even speak properly and could only stare in horror as Homurabi peered at his face with his sadistic smile.

"There, much better, you wouldn't be able to feel the pleasure if you would trash about so much..." the man said, now moving him to settle between his legs, and causing a sharp intake of breath from the boy.

Homurabi slipped his hand inside the boy's pants, towards his member, Homurabi smiled to himself, the boy was starting to be erect, Kengo made a small whimper when he closed his hand over his cock, feeling it, while he dove to his chest and sucked on the nipple like a hungry child.

The assault was driving the blonde boy out of his mind, sensations were rising up inside of him, fear, and something that might have been pleasure. Yes pleasure... he didn't want it, but the shadow king was good it was actually pleasing him, he shuddered at the thought. The invisible bindings on him couldn't even suppress the moan that was threatening to come out of his throat.

Homurabi smiled at the small moan that nearly escaped the boy, which meant he was doing his job well, he caught the human's eyes in his gaze "Well now, the human is enjoying himself I see," he whispered in his ear "But it's unfair that only you get to be satisfied isn't it?"

He didn't like how that sentence was stated at all, and he yelped when he felt his pants being slid down and a hot mouth closing in on his member. He screamed, but under the darkness that surrounded them he could only make out a grunt and a whimper. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he felt the warm mouth do him, he tilted his head back, trying to stop the sensations coming out of him.

Homurabi settled on a fast rhythm, and he was near his limit…if he wouldn't stop doing that…if he wouldn't let go of him….Kengo was going to break. And as if the present sexual torture wasn't enough his legs were separated and a finger came thrusting up his ass.

The blonde boy gasped sharply as the pain shot up inside of him, the tears that was forming in his eyes started to fall, while he desperately tried to escape the hell that he was going through now.

But as the fingers also reached a steady rhythm it suddenly wasn't so painful anymore, but it was like his body was asking for more…he knew it was wrong but the feeling was drowning him in ways he could not imagine how. _Ohshitohgodohshitohgod…_

When a second finger was inserted in, he gasped louder and struggled harder, his breath becoming more ragged, God he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Aah…now then, let me feel you…" Homurabi positioned himself in his entrance and thrusted deep. Even the shadow bindings shook when the boy convulsed violently.

"Aaahh!!" this time he was able to shout, "Y-Yamero!!" he gasped. He could feel the man inside him, hitting him fully. "Y-Yamette…yo…"

He bit his lip as the man hit something inside him…a spot, as Homurabi thrusted again and again, hitting that area within him, Kengo wasn't able to suppress the moan that suddenly escaped his lips.

"You like that?" the other whispered in his ear, gathering a handful of hair so he couldn't turn away.

Kengo whimpered.

"Answer me!!" he said loudly, setting on a faster rhythm, the blonde boy couldn't take it anymore…

"Y-Yes…" it was barely more than a whisper, "G-God…aah…" he moaned, making the king smiled widely, hitting that same spot repeatedly.

Homurabi smiled, he could tell the boy was close. And he was too…he pulled the boy closer,

"ah! Yes! You're so tight! Ah! Good! Good!" he now gasped, it was rare for homurabi to say that to those he was fucking, but this time he couldn't help himself, the boy was too delicious.

"P-please…a-ah…I-I don't…"

It took a few more thrust before the two men tensed, they found their release at the same time… for a while only their breathing could be heard, Kengo's raspy breath and Homurabi's faster-than-the-usual-calm breath.

Kengo closed his eyes, he wanted to disappear and never be found. The pain that now surged his body was beyond describing…_Akira, akira_…his mind cried.

Having recovered, Homurabi now fixed himself and stared at the human beneath him with interest. _Looks_ _like he's not broken yet…my, my…This boy is really something…_ he grinned "Well now, that was quite enjoyable don't you agree?"

Kengo opened his eye and glared at it, he was about to say something but he didn't quite catch it. he pulled the boy to his feet once more and smiled. "Now then…where were we?"

-------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-----------------

**hahaha, just my super randomness, anyway I'm planning to make a akiraxkengo pairing soon, but please review this one?**


End file.
